Start
Hi , welcome to the starting page! If you haven't seen the Manual yet, it's highly recommended that you take a minute to skim it over. Once you've done so, everything you see here will make more sense. If you're in a hurry though, you'll find some ready-made content on this page that you can simply copy/paste into your to get started immediately. Links to your userpages The following collection of links will allow you to quickly get to your profile, talk page, contributions, etc. To use these links, simply copy/paste them into your . * = User: ** Talk = User_talk: ** Blog = User_blog: ** Contributions = Special:Contributions/ ** Sandbox = User: /sandbox ** Preferences = Special:Preferences ** Edit Count = Special:Editcount/ ** Log = Special:Log/ ** Subpages = Special:PrefixIndex/User: ** Watchlist = Special:Watchlist ** CSS & JS *** My Global.js = w:User: /global.js *** My Global.css = w:User: /global.css *** My JS on this wiki = w:User: /common.js *** My CSS on this wiki = w:User: /Wikia.css Local navigation This extremely powerful collection of links can help you navigate and edit every wiki much more easily. To use these links, simply copy/paste them into your . * Wiki Activity = Special:WikiActivity ** Random Page = Special:Random ** Community *** Chat = Special:Chat *** Forum = Special:Forum ** Recent Changes = Special:RecentChanges *** Main in RC = Special:RecentChanges?namespace=0 *** Talk in RC = Special:RecentChanges?namespace=1 *** User in RC = Special:RecentChanges?namespace=2 *** User talk in RC = Special:RecentChanges?namespace=3 *** File in RC = Special:RecentChanges?namespace=6 *** MediaWiki in RC = Special:RecentChanges?namespace=8 *** Template in RC = Special:RecentChanges?namespace=10 *** Users Only in RC = Special:RecentChanges?hidebots=1&hideanons=0&hideliu=0 *** Anons Only in RC = Special:RecentChanges?hidebots=1&hideanons=0&hideliu=1 *** Bots Only in RC = Special:RecentChanges?hidebots=0&hideanons=1&hideliu=1 ** Logs = Special:Log *** Abuse Log = Special:AbuseLog *** Block Log = Special:Log/block *** Chat Ban Log = Special:Log/chatban *** Deletion Log = Special:Log/delete *** Move Log = Special:Log/move *** Protection Log = Special:Log/protect *** User Rights Log = Special:Log/rights *** Upload Log = Special:Log/upload ** Users = Special:ListUsers *** Achievements = Special:Leaderboard *** Bureaucrats = Special:ListUsers/bureaucrat *** Administrators = Special:ListUsers/sysop *** Bots = Special:ListUsers/bot *** Chat Mods = Special:ListUsers/chatmoderator *** Rollbackers = Special:ListUsers/rollback *** Blocked = Special:BlockList ** Pages = Special:AllPages *** New Pages = Special:NewPages *** Most Linked Pages = Special:MostLinkedPages *** Wanted Pages = Special:WantedPages *** Uncategorized Pages = Special:UncategorizedPages *** Protected Pages = Special:ProtectedPages *** Short Pages = Special:ShortPages *** Long Pages = Special:LongPages *** Orphaned Pages = Special:LonelyPages *** Dead End Pages = Special:DeadendPages ** Files = Special:ListFiles *** Upload A File = Special:Upload *** Multiple Upload = Special:MultipleUpload *** New Files = Special:NewFiles *** Most Linked Files = Special:MostLinkedFiles *** Wanted Files = Special:WantedFiles *** Unused Files = Special:UnusedFiles *** Uncategorized Files = Special:UncategorizedFiles ** Categories = Special:Categories *** Popular Categories = Special:Mostpopularcategories *** Wanted Categories = Special:WantedCategories *** Unused Categories = Special:UnusedCategories *** Category Tree = Special:CategoryTree *** Full Category Tree = Special:CategoryTree?target=Browse&mode=pages&dotree=Show+tree ** Other Maintenance = Special:SpecialPages *** High Use Templates = Special:MostLinkedTemplates *** Unused Templates = Special:UnusedTemplates *** Broken Redirects = Special:BrokenRedirects *** Double Redirects = Special:DoubleRedirects *** Tags Report = Special:TagsReport *** Export = Special:Export ** MediaWiki = Special:AllPages?namespace=8 *** Wiki-navigation = MediaWiki:WikiNavigation *** Special:CSS = Special:CSS *** Common.css = MediaWiki:Common.css *** Common.js = MediaWiki:Common.js *** Wikia.css = MediaWiki:Wikia.css *** Wikia.js = MediaWiki:Wikia.js *** Monobook.css = MediaWiki:Monobook.css *** Monobook.js = MediaWiki:Monobook.js *** All Messages = Special:AllMessages?filter=modifie ** Statistics = Special:Statistics *** Wiki Stats = Special:WikiStats *** Version = Special:Version Administration This small set of links is geared towards administration. They will not work on wikis where you are not an admin. To use these links, simply copy/paste them into your . * Admin Dashboard = Special:AdminDashboard ** Theme Designer = Special:ThemeDesigner ** Top Navigation = MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation?action=edit ** Wiki Features = Special:WikiFeatures ** Community Corner = MediaWiki:Community-corner?action=edit ** Promote = Special:Promote ** Game Guides Content = Special:GameGuidesContent ** Manage User Rights = Special:UserRights ** Block User = Special:Block ** Deleted Contributions = Special:DeletedContributions ** Import = Special:Import ** Export = Special:Export ** Licensed Video Swap = Special:LicensedVideoSwap Skins Monobook This single link allows you to quickly view the current page in the Monobook skin. * Monobook = url(q(window.location.href, 'useskin=monobook')) This next link does the same, but it opens the page in a new window instead. * Monobook = win(q(window.location.href, 'useskin=monobook')) Mobile This single link allows you to quickly view the current page in the Mobile skin. * Mobile = url(q(window.location.href, 'useskin=wikiamobile')) This next link does the same, but it opens the page in a new window instead. * Mobile = win(q(window.location.href, 'useskin=wikiamobile'))